Dream Girl
by xxxDJQxxx
Summary: Gai has finished a mission and decides to enjoy the night by going out to enjoy a walk in thge park. That's where he bumps into a girl by the name of Rin Otohime, that's when the whacky relationship start.
1. Chapter 1

Summory: Gai has finished a mission and decides to enjoy the night by going out to enjoy a walk in thge park. That's where he bumps into a girl by the name of Rin Otohime, that's when the whacky relationship start.

* * *

Chapter 1

After finishing another mission with his team decided to go out for a drink at his regualr pub. That's where he found Kakashi sitting in the back with his nose in the book. "Kakashi good evening my eternal rival." Said Gai as he gave his good guy pose. "Evening Gai, just finished a mission?" Kakashi said in his monotone voice as his eye never left his book. "Yes and my team has seem to be improving. Neji is still the same but Ten Ten seems to be excelling in her wepons weilding. Lee is getting better and better with his Taigutsu." Finished Gai as the waitress came around to take his order. After finishing his order the waitress left leaving the two ninja's to continue talking. Ten minutes later the waitress brought Gai's food back and left again to serve the next customer.

After sitting with Kakashi for a good hour Gai decided it was time to go home. Leaving the noisy pub Gai looked around and found the street dead. Deciding it was a lovely night out with the full moon and the cool breeze blowing, he decided it would be worth taking the long way home to his apartment through the park. Walking down the street to go around the corner he was greeted with a knock to the head by a person that had happened to fall on top of Gai. "Miss I am truly sorry are you ok?" Said Gai as he lifted the girls shoulders to see if she was alright. "Oh my goodness I am terrible sorry it was my fault I didn't see you there. Oh no my glasses where are my glasses? I can't see anything."The girl ranted why scrambling off Gai to search the ground. Looking around the ground spotted the glasses a few feet away from where they were. Getting up and retreving the glasses he cleared his voice to get the attention of the young girl. "Miss here are your glasses." Said Gai politley as he grabbed her hand to place the glasses in her palm.

"Oh my goodness I am so sorry for knocking you over and making you help me find my glasses." Said the girl as she placed the circle glasses over her eyes and bowed twice. Gai now having a good look at the young women in front of him notice that she was beauty, her black dress was long that it reached to the ground and a cardigan covered her shoulders. Her hair long and black that went to the middle of her back. She was curvy in all the right place, like an hourglass figure. A small waist and wide hips, perfect in his opinion for having children. Her breast were big, not as big as Tsunade's but still perfect in his opinion. Her dark choclate skin were soft, after having her on top of him he did feel from touching her shoulders. Gai is no pervert but he loves the natural beauty, oposed from the fake girls that ware to much make up. But it was the eyes that stood out, light blue that stood out from everything. "Please miss I must insist it was my fault, and it was no trouble helping a beautiful gir such as your self." Gai finished with a good guy pose. Giggling with a faint blush on her face she looked up at Gai with a small.

"Well if you insist, my name is Rin Otohime and you are?" Said the girl as she held her hand out for a handshake. "My name is Gai Might." Said Gai as he placed his hand in her and lifting it up to his lips for a kiss on her hand. "Well Gai it was a pleasure to meet you I hope you have a lovely evening."Rin said with a blush on her face. As she was about to walk away, he noticed that she was walking through the park. "Miss Rin if it it's alright may I walk with you, don't get the wrong idea I am going the same way as you are and was wondering if I could accompany you through the park?" Gai said as started to alk a little faster to catch up to Rin. "Of course you can, I don't mind the company." Rin stated as she walked through the park with Gai on her left.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 2

Walking in silence is unusual for Gai as he usually loud and overbearing person. Looking towards Rin he notice that she is staring at him. "Oh I'm sorry for staring Gai." stated Rin as she waved her hands in front of her face. "It's quite alright Rin, I was doing the same but because I couldn't get over your beauty." Chuckled Gai as he notice the blush on Rin's face. "Me pretty, you must be kidding, I'm anything but." Rin said as she was looking down the ground. Baffled by the comment he replied. "You must be the one kidding I have never seen a woman as beautiful as you before." He said with a soft smile as he looked at Rin. Rin had a blush on her face. "Thank you, if its alright, can I ask how old are you?" Rin said as she looked at Gai. "I will be thirty this year and you?" Gai said as he pointed to himself. "Oh you're older than me by three years, I'm twenty-seven." Rin smiled at Gai as they continued on through the park.

The two didn't know when it started but they continued with the idle chit chat through the park, they found interesting things about each other. Like, Rin is a civilian and owns a bookstore and Gai telling her of his adventures of his life as a shinobi. But like a good dreams they must end like this one. Before either knew it they were at the end of the park. Either didn't want to end the night with a goodbye so Rin gathering her courage turned to Gai. "Um- I- I was wondering if you would like to get lunch with me tomorrow if you're not too busy. I- I- I - mean if you want to that is?" Rin said as she stared at the ground with her hands in front of her. "That sounds like a grand idea how about we meet at that small café near your bookstore?" Said Gai as he noticed Rin's face light up at the acceptance of the lunch date. "Ok. How about twelve I'll meet you there?" Said Gai as he kissed her cheek and took off running towards his apartment. "Ok said Rin. As she lifted her hand to feel where Gai had kissed her, she smiled with a blush on her cheek.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

READ AND REVIEW

* * *

Chapter 3

Rin sat at the café at twelve waiting for Gai. 'I hope he remembers.' Thought Rin as she checked her watch. 'I spent all morning to looking for a nice dress. thought Rin as she looked down to see the dress she was wearing. It was a light blue dress with a belt wrapped around the middle. "Rin forgive me for being late!" Said Gai from behind a bouquet of roses. "For the pretty woman!" Said Gai as he gave the flowers to Rin. "Gai these must have cost a fortune!" Rin stated as she stood to receive the flowers. "nonsense, you are worth every single one of them!" Gai said bowing and kissing Rin's hand. Blushing Rin kissed Gai's cheek and sat as Gai pulled the seat out for Rin. sitting across from Rin, Gai asked Rin about her day. As they both conversed, they failed to notice that a silver-haired ninja with his nose in a book coming towards the table until said ninja cleared his throat.

"Gai, miss." Kakashi said as he looked at Gai. "Kakashi good afternoon, oh where are my manners. Kakashi this is Rin and Rin this is Kakashi my comrade. So Kakashi what brings you here today?" Said Gai as he finished introducing the pair to each other. "Pleasure Rin it's nice to meet you. Oh and as for me I was wondering why you are here with Rin?" Kakashi finished lazily. "Oh Rin and I are on a date, we met last night and she asked me to lunch, of course I couldn't refuse a lunch date with a pretty woman such as Rin!" Gai said to Kakashi. Kakashi noticed the blush on Rin's face and decided to retreat for now. "Well isn't that nice, unfortunately I must leave, I'll leave you to love birds alone see ya." Kakashi said with a small wave, and with a poof of smoke he disappeared.

After the interruption of Kakashi the couple moved on with a stroll through the park they first met in. "Gai thank you for this afternoon, I really enjoy your company!" Rin said as they continued through the park. "I do to Rin, I was wondering if we could do it again some time?"Gai asked hopefully. "Sure, I mean I would like that." Rin stated shyly as she started to blush again. Without knowing it Gai entwined his fingers in Rin's and continued in comfortable silence. As the reached the end of the park they discussed when they would meet again. One week was the agreed time for dinner at a restaurant that Rin picked. As Rin was turning to leave, Gai on a leapt of faith grasped Rin's hand pulled her to him and kissed her goodbye before going the other way. Rin and Gai, smiled all the way home.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW


End file.
